Sliced
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: [no souls] Melanie had suffered traumatic experiences as a child from her abusive family life. She noticed that she couldn't remember whole blocks of time. Sometimes days. She ended up in places, but couldn't remember how she got there. Soon enough she found out that she had another personality living inside her, the daring one called Wanderer. T for violence, lime, and language.
1. Chapter 1 - The Kill

**A/N: hey guys! This is my first Host Fanfiction, my others have been for Death Note. I really enjoy psychology, so I wanted to incorporate some aspects of it in this fanfiction. I thought the Host would be perfect for it! WARNING, this is a more serious fanfiction whereas my others have been more humor based. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story and remember to review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed! Thank you! :D**

Melanie's POV

My father lifted his arm again, pummeling down on me. I was the object of release once again. I wasn't sure of the reason for his rage, but I knew that I wasn't to question it. For some reason, whenever he decided to hit me in a drunken stupor, a blackness swallowed me up. I couldn't feel pain in this place, I couldn't feel the sadness or the hurt or the betrayal. It was as if I became someone else.

Wanderer's POV

I was back. It seemed I only ever showed up when we were in danger. I knew that Melanie couldn't handle this struggle by herself, so she had unknowingly sliced her personality up, creating me. I knew what she needed to do to survive when she was too afraid to. I caught my father's arm as he swung down at me again, my fingernails digging into his skin. He groaned, his other arm coming down to smack me. I caught that one, too, and in an adrenaline-filled minute, I used my leg to kick out his from beneath him. I shoved him down, my knee forced into his back so he couldn't get up.

"When I get up from here I'll kill you! You hear me, bitch? Kill you!" His gravelly voice sent angry pulses in my bloodstream. I knew that he had killed my mother many years ago, whether or not he would admit to it. I couldn't stifle this want to kill him. I knew that in the matter of days after this episode of his, I would be skating on thin ice. His alcohol soaked breath blew up in my face as he tried to threaten me again. No one would miss this son of a bitch if I killed him. No one. In a last-ditch effort to save myself and Melanie, I wrapped an arm around his neck, his throat caught in the crook of it. I held my breath as I squeezed. I could almost hear Melanie inside me, begging for this not to happen. He would change, she always said. He would never change, and this was the last straw. I heard his breathing grow struggled. He clung onto my arm, begging _me_ to let _him_ live. I couldn't risk letting him go. He had said he would kill me and I couldn't take that lightly. _We_ couldn't take that lightly. After the minutes that seemed like hours, he let out a long, final breath. I hoped that he believed in God, because I wanted him to go right into Hell. Suddenly, I felt Melanie tapping on the back of my eyelids. It was her turn to come back. The blackness came over me once again.

Melanie's POV

The blackness began to subside and I woke up, feeling something underneath me. It was ridged, but soft enough where I knew it wasn't the floor. The fog finally cleared and I looked down, seeing my father, face down in the dusty wooden floors. I panicked, pressing my ear to his back, searching for some sign of life. I killed him. I was a murderer. I didn't remember anything though. I would have remembered killing him, it should have been impossible to forget. What was happening to me?!

_We had to,_ a voice said in my head. _He would have killed us if we hadn't and you know that! _I almost screamed. I was here alone, so why did I hear something? I pulled on my hair, groaning. I was going crazy. I was finally going crazy. I knew that this abuse would drive me to do something, I just didn't expect it to be this.

_Who are you?_ I questioned, hoping that the voice would hear me.

_Wanderer._ Her voice surprised me. I supposed I didn't actually think she would answer back._ I was formed when our father started abusing us. You created me to defend yourself. Did you ever wonder where you went when the blackness overcame you? Ever wondered how hours upon hours went by, but you remembered none of them?_

_Yes,_ I answered, _I wonder all of those things. Why didn't I know of you before? Why didn't you try to talk to me?_

_I knew you would freak out. You did just then. I felt your blood pressure go up dramatically. _

_You can feel what's going on inside of me?_

_Inside of _us_, _She corrected. _I can feel everything. That is how I know when to step in in your life. You wouldn't have been able to kill your father by yourself, we both know that much. I come in when you are overwhelmed and I can stay as long as I want. You are getting better at summoning yourself back, though. _

My—our—thoughts were going a thousand different directions. I was literally driving myself apart. _What do we do now?_ I asked.

_We need to leave here. We are the only people for miles. No one will even realize that bastard's dead. _

I flinched internally when she said that. I liked to lie to myself and say that I had a great father. That my mother was still alive, that I had a puppy or kitten, and I played around my house just like kids were supposed to. I knew I was old enough where I should have gotten rid of these thoughts. Maybe those thoughts are what tore my personality apart. _I know no one will know. I just wished things could have panned out differently. _I thought somberly.

_That makes two of us. _

The two of us. It was strange to hear another voice in my head. The one besides my own.

_We need to get out of here, _I told Wanda.

_Then let's pack quickly. Nightfall is almost here. _

I nodded, knowing that she could feel me doing so. I got off of my father's body, still shocked about what took place there.

_You need to understand that I did what had to be done. Let it go. Pack your Things. _Wanda commanded. Her voice kind of sounded like mine, only it was stronger. It had more power behind it.

_You should take over now. I don't want to see this place anymore. You are stronger than me right now. _I could feel myself shaking.

_Fine. I'll talk to you when we get there. I think we can control when we switch places now that we fully know about each other. Take a good rest. _Her voice was softer now, comforting. I nodded, feeling heavy in my head. This was so much to absorb. First, I found out I killed my father, and then I found out that I had two personalities. One was me and the other was Wanda. I needed to rest like Wanda suggested. I could feel her swirling in my head, about to take over. My eyes closed peacefully for the first time in my life.

**A/N: So how was the first chapter? I realize that they are kind of OOC, but for this story, this was how I imagined them to be. Thank you all for reading and following and favoriting! Please leave a review telling me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Found

**A/N: So I'm excited to present you guys with chapter two! I would expect the chapters to be longer from now on because I'd like to think it will be rather descriptive. I made a cover for this story, but sadly you can't really see it…Oh well. Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads and all that good stuff! You really make me happy! :D **

Wanda's POV

I looked around in our room, the one I had seen very little of. As expected, when Melanie she didn't really need me. I opened the closet. It had been stuffed to the ceiling with folded clothes. Most were just T-shirts and jeans. I yanked out a pair of jeans that were near the bottom, of course, sending the wall of clothes tumbling down. I groaned, trying to collect as many as I could. Most of the jeans were those distressed kind. I wasn't sure if that was the way Melanie bought them, or if she had just had them for so long that they became that way.

I grabbed a beat up, leather bag and stuffed as many pairs of clothes as I could. I went into the bathroom, grabbing toiletries and basic needs like deodorant and bars of soap. It was a deserted place out there, but I was really hoping that there would be a freshwater spring I could drink and bathe from. On the chance that there would be no water for miles, I grabbed water bottles filled with tap water. I also packed a little loaf of bread Melanie had made earlier that week. Tossing the strap of the back over my shoulder, I headed out in search of a new home. I only hoped that once we got there, Melanie and I would be one person again.

_Goodnight, _I told her, knowing that she was probably asleep my now.

_Be safe, _I heard her mumble.

**()**

I had been walking for what seemed like hours, but it was still dark outside. The dry, packed dirt began to hurt my feet even though I had my boots on. It was very bland out here. The canyon-like surroundings were dry, nothing visible for miles. The warm, summer breeze blew against my skin, making me feel calm. I hoped that I was near something. Some sort of civilization. In the distance I thought I saw a bonfire. My heart fluttered with hope. I felt an energy build in me, one that carried me to the fire. There was a rusted, rectangular trailer there, I thought. A beaten up couch sat in front of the fire, and I thought I saw someone sitting in it. I got a rush of excitement, knowing that this person could help me in some way.

"Hey!" I ran over, waving my arms around. The person on the couch moved, sat up, then they seemed to be running over to me, too. Did I know this person? The dry dirt left a smoke trail behind the person and behind me. We met just a few yards away from the fire. A comforting warmth came from it. The person in front of me was a young man, probably a little older than Melanie and I. The light coming from the fire created shadows against his sharp cheekbones and perfectly sloped nose. I couldn't help but look at his full lips, too. My heart suddenly beat faster.

I heard Melanie waking up in my head, _Ugh, your heartbeat is waking me up. Why is it beating so loudly? Oh, Jared… _

Jared? I questioned myself. Who was Jared and why had I never heard of him before? _Who? _I asked Melanie.

_My ex-boyfriend, _she said thoughtfully. _My father made us break up when he found out that I was sneaking out at night to visit him. I got a pretty bad beating for that one. Jared was always there for me though. He helped me through it all. _She became silent, sounding someone dreamy.

_Well?! _I said harshly, expecting her to say something else about him. She must have fallen back asleep, because I didn't hear any more of her. I suddenly felt Jared's hands on my shoulders, bringing me forward roughly. His mouth was on mine—or should I have said Melanie's—quickly. "Nghh…" I groaned against his assertive mouth, objecting a little. I didn't know this person, but I knew that Melanie had feelings for him, so I couldn't do anything but kiss him back. His hands came up, knotting themselves in my thick hair. His mouth opened wider, pulling me in closer, possessing mine. Heat rose in my chest and up in my cheeks. I pressed against his chest, not able to handle this burning in my stomach. It was like a forest fire that burned until it was nothing but smoldering charcoal. He pulled away, bringing me in his chest, embracing me.

"Oh Melanie," he gasped, "I've missed you so much," he cradled my face in his hands, his eyes locking with mine. They shimmered in the moonlight. My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure what exactly Melanie's and Jared's relationship was like, but I was beginning to wonder.

"I've…Missed you, too," I said between breaths, "Jared," his name slipped off my tongue nicely. It just sounded warm and kind.

His mouth met mine again, this time, his kisses weren't as hungry now, but more longing, yearning. His lips moved deeply and sensually, making my skin sizzle with heat. He nudged my mouth open wider with his, his tongue licking my lower lip. I pulled away before this could go any further. I had never felt this melting, burning sensation before, and my body was getting so confused. "What's wrong, Mel?" He panted, still cupping my jaw.

I didn't know what to say. _Melanie! _I screamed in my head, _Help me! I don't know what to say to him!_

"I just…" I wracked my brain for possible ways to finish the thought, "I'm running away." I finished lamely. It was the truth, so I didn't feel guilty.

"That's great," he spoke into my hair, his warm breath caressing my face. "I can take you to the caves with me." He kissed my earlobe, causing a chill to run up my spine.

"The caves?" I questioned.

"It's a colony of people just like us who want to live happily in this decaying world." He whispered in my ear.

This was the only hope for Melanie and me, now. I wrapped my arms around Jared, thinking that that is what I should have done for her benefit. He was squeezing me close, but I felt like I was doing something behind Meanie's back. Like I was making him cheat or something.

"Just come with me," he said softly, taking my hand in his. He led me behind his little house-like trailer, a Jeep sitting next to it. He climbed in, opening the door on the passenger side from the inside of the car. He laced his fingers through mine once I was sitting and buckled in. I was beginning to feel queasy. I would need to tell Jared about the personality slice-up that Melanie had gone through. He needed to realize that I wasn't Melanie before he got too serious. He turned on the air-conditioning, the arctic air clashing with my flushed skin. The engine roared to life as he turned the key. He leaned over and kissed my temple, "Get some sleep, baby, you look exhausted."

The pet name made me tingle, but even if I wanted to enjoy his company, I couldn't bring my eyes to stay open.

**()**

Melanie's POV

I knew that Wanda had taken us somewhere, but I didn't remember her waking me up and telling me. It was possible that she fell asleep before she could. Either way, I didn't know where I was going, or where I was headed. I rolled my head around, my neck feeling stiff. I was sitting up, I noticed. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the sun slowly rise from the sky. I was inside a car. I couldn't believe I was sitting in some stranger's car. I turned to see that it wasn't some stranger, It was Jared. _Jared,_I thought, feeling my heart swell with happiness.

_Ugh, why are you talking so loudly? _Wanda complained.

_Jared! _I shouted in my head, _It's Jared! I can't believe you went with him! _

_Well, what would you have suggested I do? This part of the country isn't exactly flush with people! _She defended herself.

_No, I'm not complaining, I just can't believe this is happening! _I practically squealed with excitement. I hadn't been near him in such a long time. Seeing him for five minutes last night was just a small reverie.

_I know what you are thinking about, so careful about the dirty thoughts you have about him. _Wanda warned. I blushed to myself. _And just so you know, he kissed me –well, you—last night. He really missed you. I think he was hurt that I pushed him away. I just couldn't kiss him, knowing that you and he were…together and all. _

Oh, how I wished I had been awake for that. I could have kissed him back, or at least felt his lips and tongue…I began to wonder what the kiss was like. After not seeing me for so long, how did he kiss me?

_How was it? The kiss, I mean. _I asked shamelessly.

I didn't hear a response right away, _It was…interesting. I never had been kissed before. I mean, you just found out about me, so how could I?_

I wish she could be more descriptive, no matter how perverted it sounded. I wondered what she meant. _What do you mean by 'interesting'? _I asked her.

Again, there was a long pause. _His lips were really warm and nice. I hadn't felt anything like it. It made my skin get all tingly and my stomach felt strange. Then his tongue tried to go in my mouth. Why do people kiss with tongues? It doesn't make much sense to me. _

I nearly screamed with delight. I could almost feel his mouth again. _Oh Wanda. I wouldn't expect you to understand. So did you kiss him back? I'm hoping you did. _

_Yes, well, for your sake, I did as best as I could. Until it got to the tongue. I wasn't sure what to do then, so I pulled away. _

I tried not to get angry at her. _I wouldn't have done that! He'll find out!_

_We should tell him! He needs to know before he wants something else that I am not willing to provide!_

I snorted internally. _Who's to say you'll be the one in control if he decides to…get physical? _I told her coyly.

"Melanie?" Jared touched me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes, his beautiful face next to mine. We were stopped in front of what looked like some complex workings of caves. People popped in and out, looking at the Jeep to see who the visitors were.

"Jared!" I locked my arms around his neck. I had missed him for so long. His arms immediately came around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Melanie, I see you are rather enthusiastic this morning." He chuckled. "You seemed kind of distant last night. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He slowly let his hands trail up my back.

"Of course. I'm sorry about last night. I was really exhausted. You know how long it takes me to get to your house from mine." I kissed his jaw which flexed under my touch.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm glad you got away from him, Mel. He was dangerous."

My heart began to speed up. "Well, he won't be a problem anymore."

Jared pulled away, his eyebrows raising, "What do you mean?"

I felt a lump form in my throat. I couldn't believe what happened last night. Wanda—er, I—had killed my father. "My dad. He…He's dead."

Jared's eyes widened, but a smile formed on his face. He came in to embrace me again, "I know that this is terrible to say, but I'm glad he's gone. Now everything will be normal again."

I returned the embrace, but I knew that things would not be normal again.

_As long as I'm here, things will never be normal, _Wanda said sadly. _I wish I was never forced to intrude. I know how much you want to be with Jared and I am only ruining it for you. We need to figure out how to get me back in your head. _

I knew what she meant, but it seemed that the main problem we had was that she _was_ in my head in the first place.

**A/N: there's the second chapter! Well, Jared is sure forward isn't he? ;) don't worry, the chapters will get juicier as time goes on, I just need to get the base chapters down first. Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and all that good stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Searching for Memories

**A/N: hey guys! I hope everyone who reads likes the story so far! ****_Warning: it does not follow the story line of the actual book._**** Thank you to all who read, enjoy, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff! You make me so happy!**

Melanie's POV

Jared took my hand on instinct, his warm fingers lacing with mine. Oh, how I had missed this. I felt a flare of something through my body, a warm, tingling sensation that I hadn't felt in forever. I looked up at him, but he was smiling and looking ahead, leading me through the tunnels of the caves. His impossibly long lashes fluttered as a drawn out breeze traveled through the tunnels. It was a calming, cooling breeze that make my flustered skin prickle. I couldn't wait to get him alone. Living off of memories wasn't enough anymore. I couldn't wait to make new memories with him.

_Your blood pressure is getting awful high. Keep in mind that I know what you are thinking about. _Wanda immediately reminded me. I could feel heat rush to my cheeks. I had forgotten about that shared-thoughts-shared-body thing.

_Well, you know, you could file through some memories. That way when he kisses you, you know how to respond next time. _What was I saying?! I wanted to be the one in control when Jared was kissing me.

Wanda was silent for a minute, embarrassed I supposed. _Are you giving me permission? _

_Yes, _I told her reluctantly. After all, I wanted Jared to think that everything was just like it was supposed to be.

_I heard that thought, _she scowled, _and you know we can't keep this from him. Don't be stupid. Eventually one of us is gonna slip up and he's going to know, so we might as well tell him now! _

I felt like I was being grilled by my mother. _Fine, fine! When the time is right, I will tell him! _

_Ok, good. _I could almost feel her nodding in my head. _I'm going to walk around through your memories, ok? I need to get an idea of your relationship with Jared. I can feel you blushing…_

_Yeah, well, let's just say we had a…satisfying relationship. _I could feel Wanda judging me so I had to add, _You know, he was a big help when times were bad with my dad. _Yeah, I could tell she wasn't buying it.

_Yeah, okay then. I'll be only a moment._

-Melanie's memories-

My body was bruised and raw. Another beating from my _beloved_ father. This time it was because the dishes weren't clean enough, the last time it was because…well I'm not sure what it was for. Perhaps it was because he just hated me. I was that kid that he never wanted responsibility for. After my mother died, I had been stuck with him. I begged to be placed with my grandparents, but immediate family was the choice that was made. I had seen him get aggressive before with my mom, but he never dared do that to me while she was alive. Part of me always wondered how my mother died. I thought that he must have done it. How else would a healthy woman die?

I had snuck out through my bedroom window, a little leather satchel filled with a little food and a change of clothes. I knew that the trip to Jared's house never took _that_ long, but it always liked to be safe. I trekked out into the desert wilderness, the moon leading me where I needed to go. I knew that Jared would be ready for me, as he was whenever I had issues with my dad. Which was often, if not regular. He would just hold me, whisper in my ear, make me feel loved and wanted. I needed to feel that from him. He was the only constant in my ridiculous life. You know, besides my insane father.

After walking for what seemed like a billion years, I could see the bonfire in front of Jared's trailer. My pace picked up, my tired feet somehow carrying me to him. His tall, lean form stood in from the couch in front of the fire. He came halfway, meeting me just a few feet away from the fire. His strong arms came around me instantly. I tried not to wince as his fingers pressed on one on my many bruises. He must have heard me whimper slightly, because he became softer.

"I'm sorry princess," his forehead touched mine. "I didn't know it was so bad."

"It's ok," I whispered, "The only thing that matters is that you're here." It was very cliché, but at the moment, it was what was running through my mind.

"Here," he motioned to the couch, "Let's sit. You seem exhausted." His voice was soft and compassionate. It felt like a velvety smooth blanket that wrapped itself around me and made me feel cozy and warm.

"I'm ok," I assured him, even though I truly was tired. I cuddled into his side, closing my eyes. He rubbed my shoulder, making warm butterflies travel through my body. I was tired, but I couldn't help this feeling in me. Jared had always been there for me. He comforted and cared for me whenever I needed him. I knew he wanted to do more about my father, but there wasn't much he could do except allow me to crash at his place every once and a while. The truth was, I dropped by almost every night now. Maybe that was why I was so tired. I barely slept at night, considering how long it took me to get to his house then back to mine. And of course the time we spent occupying ourselves.

He stroked my hair softly, calming me. "I'm glad you come here. I want you to be safe." His lips were at my ear, sending nice chills up my spine.

"I want to be safe, too." I turned my face to lock eyes with him. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't realize how much it pained him to see me being hurt by my father. I knew that it hurt me, I mean hell, it was happening to me. "I've found that the only way to be safe is to be in your arms." I brushed my thumb on his lower lip. They curled to kiss my palm. He continued to trail little kisses on the inside of my wrist.

"You should come here to live with me, then." He said matter-of-factly, hands trailing up my arms, making me lock them around his neck.

I chuckled, not in humor, but a little sarcastic sadness. "You know I can't do that. If my father knew that I came here he would make it his mission to kill you." I didn't want to sound so serious, but I ended up doing so. I didn't know what my father was capable of. If he was willing to beat his own flesh and blood, I didn't want to think about what he would do to someone who was a total stranger. "I'll just continue coming here as long as you continue to welcome me." I tried to smile, but my lips couldn't force themselves into even a slight one. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes sparkled.

"You know that you are welcome here whenever you want. That's never going to change." He cradled my face in his hands. I found myself unable to keep myself from touching his face as well. The fire crackled in between us, sparking a little romance, perhaps. My heart pounded, though he had kissed me many times before. I never got used to the light weight of his mouth on mine and the feeling of his rough but warm hands touching me. He could have kissed me forever and I wouldn't complain.

He began in slow, melodic patterns, his lips parting mine. I always pushed for more, though. He didn't realize the healing powers of his kisses or of his touch. All I could hear was the fire roaring, our hearts pounding, and the soft sounds of our mouths moving and separating. I pulled on his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth. He let out a soft noise, something that sounded like a choir of angels to my ears. He didn't realize it, but making him happy was what made me happy. I rolled my tongue along his lower lip, slowly letting it slide out of my wanting mouth.

"Mel," he said breathlessly, "Please don't tempt me like that." He said that, but he certainly didn't sound like he meant it.

"If you're going to lie, at least make it convincing," I felt him smile against my wet lips. He knew that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I cupped his face as he was cupping mine, and some kind of magnetism brought us together again, making his mouth caress mine. His tongue pressed against my lip, asking permission. He knew by now that he didn't have to ask, but he always did. My tongue met his, swiping itself against his. A soft rumble came from his throat as his tongue slid further into my heated mouth. Mine twisted with his, creating the most heat on my skin than I had felt in a long time. This was the good kind of heat that melted my heart and made everything seem like a rational decision. My fingers were knotted in his hair, pulling his closer, his mouth becoming more responsive and kissing me deeper. It was my turn to groan a little, yanking him down on top of me.

He was about to pull away, to stop me like he always did, but I stroked my leg along his calf, making him forget about stopping me for a moment. He pulled away, but not to stop me as I originally suspected. His lips trailed to my jaw, then to my ear, catching my earring in between his teeth. I let a soft noise escape my lips and he traveled some more, his lips softly stroking the sensitive area just under my ear. Heat came bubbling from my stomach, spreading throughout my chest. The heat coiled lower past my navel, and I knew what it meant.

"Jared," I panted, slipping my hands under his shirt, letting myself feel his tensed muscles. He sighed in my ear, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Mmm?" he groaned, his mouth beginning to work on the skin at my neck, sucking and pulling.

"Please let this be it," I whispered to him, knowing that he must have known what I meant. He pulled away slowly, cautiously, as if he couldn't trust himself.

"Melanie," his eyes locked with mine, sparkling with the same feelings I had. This feeling of longing grew within me. "You know we can't." His body and his words didn't match up. I knew what he meant, of course. It was too dangerous.

"Obviously, we very well can." I retorted, pulling him against me tighter. He chuckled, his body lightly rocking against mine. I yearned to feel more of that.

"I know that we _can_, trust me," he looked like he was just as conflicted as I was. Although,_ I_ wasn't that conflicted. I knew what I wanted. "I know that we are _able_ to. That was never a concern of mine." He smiled against my lips, a smile tugging at mine, too.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked, my hands getting distracted and roaming over his back. I felt a shiver go through him, one that suggested there _was_ no problem.

"You know. We've been through this before."

"Jared," I said, making him look me in the eye. "I love you. You know that. It's not taking advantage of me if I want it."

Jared chuckled, "But what if, afterwards, you realize that you didn't really want it as much as you thought, hm? What then? I'd feel like a total dick."

"Hm, well," I looked downward on a lower region of him. Getting my drift, he nibbled my ear playfully, scowling.

He laughed, "You know what I meant."

I smiled, something I hadn't done in a while. I just nodded, this feeling in my body revealing my true motives. After a long pause, I decided to become serious. I needed him to know how I felt, the desperation beginning to leak into my voice. "Jared," my voice sounding solemn, "I don't want to say this, but this could be our last moment together. Living with my father is like a game of Russian roulette. I need to show you how much I love you." I gripped onto his shirt, the cotton straining under my fingers. His hand came up to caress my face, the other one sinking into my hair. His eyes told me that he wanted to. He dipped down to kiss me. It was one of the most serious kisses I had ever received from him. His tongue waltzed slowly and deeply with mine, creating an intense burning heat within me. We hadn't kissed for nearly long enough before he pulled away, both of us breathless from that one.

"This won't be our last moment together. I know it. I just want to save the intimacy for when we won't be rushed, okay sweetie?" he kissed my cheek lightly. "You know how much I love you and how much I want to show you that, don't you?" his eyebrows knitted in worry.

I felt a little guilty for begging him. I really did know that he loved me. He wouldn't have said so if it wasn't true. Jared had a good heart and I loved him for it. I just couldn't wait until he wouldn't be rushed. I just wanted to be safe and happy in his arms.

-End of Melanie's Memory—

Wanda's POV

After rummaging through one of Melanie's memories, I realized how much she loved Jared. Or at least she lusted after him. I would have to go through more memories before I knew how they met or how their trust was formed. I actually felt like I was there when I went through her memories. I felt the burning, the caresses, the lips, teeth and tongue…

I wasn't sure if I would be able to do what she did, though. How could I let a man I hardly know kiss me like she had let him kiss her? I didn't even know what a kiss really felt like. I was only a portion of Melanie, and I had never had control in that way before. I wasn't looking forward to being in control when Jared was feeling lovey-dovey. I just hoped I wouldn't mess it up for Melanie.

Melanie's POV

I didn't even feel anything as she was looking through my memories. I wondered which one she looked at. There were plenty to choose from, but on a scale of chaste to whore-like there were also a variety. I was almost afraid to ask.

_So, how was it?_ I asked cautiously.

_Well, I found out that you are quite…needy. _She responded, sounding somewhat embarrassed. I glared at her in my imagination, something that I knew she could see.

_I'm not "needy" as you put it! I love Jared very much! Is it that terrible to want to…make love with him?_ I could hear my voice crack, embarrassing me even further. I hated talking about sex, especially with Wanda right now. With Jared it was a different story.

Wanda was silent for the longest minute of my life. _I suppose not, although I don't know what that entails. _

I was sure she could feel my jaw drop. She didn't know what sex was? Oh god, how was I gonna explain this? One thing was for sure, this was going to be an unpleasant conversation.

**A/N: so this was kind of a filler make-out chapter just because I wanted to write a make-out scene…sorry about that. Unless you liked it of course ;) please leave a review, favorite, or follow if you want to! It would make me really happy ;) Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Excuses

Hey guys! So, I still have not gotten a new computer, so I cannot update AT ALL (I'm using my sister's right now)! It's making me very pissed, but there's nothing I can do about it as of now. I am extremely sorry that I haven't been updating and as soon as my computer gets fixed I will update all stories at once! Thank you all for supporting me and hopefully you will continue to show me support! :D


End file.
